Bowser VS Frieza
Description Nintendo vs Shonen Jump! Two evil rulers who are the arch-nemesis to Goku and Mario fight to see who's stronger. Interlude Corspy:There have been iconic villains in fiction but none such as iconic as... Ace:Bowser the king of the Koopa's and Frieza, Goku's archenemy.... Corspy:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, feats and move set to see who would win in a Death Battle. Ace:What happened to those two guys who were the original host? Corspy:You mean Wiz and Broomstick? Ace: Yeah Corspy:I got rid of them. Ace:Do I want to know? Corspy98:Probably not. Ace:Okay then. Bowser Corspy:Bowser is the king of the Koopa's. Ace:And the mortal enemies to Mario. Corspy:He also has a thing for princess Peach . Ace:Which is why he keeps kidnapping her. Corspy:And keeps failing over and over again. Ace:Luckily he has minions and a good arsenal to help with his plans Corspy:He has super human strength. Ace:He also has magic. Corspy:Like the kind that turn the toads into bricks? Ace:Yes. Corspy 98:He can also fly due to his Clown Car. Ace:He can breath fire. Corspy:He can also grow to a super large form. Ace:He also heal himself. Corpy:Bowser is also shown to have genius level intellect. Ace:He has created some very high tech devices. Corspy:He can also shapeshift. Ace:He has the ability to teleport. Corspy:He can also turn into Dry Bowser. Ace:Which is a undead version of Bowser. Corspy98:He also has Giga Bowser. Ace:This is where he grows three times his size and becomes even more powerful Corspy98:He has the Racoon Koopa which gives the ability to fly. Ace:Metal Bowser is a more durable form of Bowser after he uses the Metal Box. Corspy:He also Fire Racoon Koopa which gives him the ability to fly and shoot fire balls. Corspy98:He can shoot fireballs from his mouth. Ace:He can rain fireballs from the sky. Corspy98:He can breathe a huge wave of fire. Ace:He can shoot meteors from his mouth. Corspy98:He can create electricity from his hands. Ace:He is able to control gravity. Corspy98:He can cover himself in rocks and roll around. Ace:He can throw explosive mecha koopa's. Corspy:He can throw spike balls. Ace:He can create poison gas. Corspy98:He can summon and create soldiers. Ace:He can create imposters of himself. Corspy98:He has blue flames that can home in on targets. Ace:He cn also fly with his Koopa Clown Car. Corspy98:His Koopa Clown Car has cannon and lasers. Ace:and he has a flash can petrify his enemies. Corspy98:He can also breath fire underwater. Ace:He can super fast when he spins in his shell. Bowser:He can also manipulate lighting. Ace:Bowser has some done some insane stuff like... Corspy:For a giant turtle Bowser can sprint. Ace:He was able to perform his spin attack which sent Mario flying. Corspy98:His tail swipes were powerful enough to break through brick pillars. Ace:He was powerful enough to collapse the floor beneath him. Corspy:He is was able to burst through walls with his claws. Ace:He was able to jump back on to a floating platform after he was thrown off. Corspy98:His landing on a platform caused it to start breaking and create deadly shockwaves. Ace:His stomping was able to make the rest of the platform to start breaking. Corspy98:He was able to smash through bricks by ground pounding them. Ace:He was able to tilt a giant platform just by jumping on it. Corspy98:He was able to send a giant airship bathtub tily just by ground pounding. Ace:His landing is so hard it creates laser-shockwaves. Corspy98:He is able to create hallways of fireballs. Ace:His punches embeded his fist into a planetoid and shot out magic energy beams. Corspy98:He was able to fly while fighting Mario outside a black hole. Ace:He got tossed into spike balls that violently explodes. Corspy98:He was able to survive a fall from above cloud level. Ace:He was able to come back as Dry Bowser after he was bathed in lava an lost all of his skin and muscle. Corspy98:While he is undead he was completely unharmed from fire balls, Ace:He was able to shake off contact with a stillborn star. Corspy98:He was able to get knock into stars. Ace:Not only that but he was able to come back in time to see the galaxy reactor collapse into a super-massive black hole. Corspy98:He was able to block a meteorite that would normally do damage to him with his shell. Ace:He was able to fall into a black ether and come back to face Mario in a second round. Corspy98:He can toss a dozen hammers very fast. Ace:He is also able to drop massive bowling balls. Corspy98:He is able to barrels like Donkey Kong. Ace:He was able to obliterate Dark Bowser who has the same durability has him. Corspy98:He was able to toe an island. Ace:He was able to survive falling into a artificial sun and then he was able to survive the sun exploding. Corspy98:He was able to survive a explosion that sent him flying across the Mushroom Kingdom. Ace:He was able to tank being in a black hole three time. Corspy98:He is fast enough to keep up with Mario. Ace:He is able to create rockslides with his magic. Corspy98:He can encase himself in the ground and bulldoze enemies. Ace:He was able to survive his castle collapsing on him. Corspy:He was able to survive getting pummeled to the ground by Mario. Corspy:His own fire also does not effect him. Ace:He was able to fly fast enough to escape a black hole by roaring. Corspy98:He was able to make the entire area he was battling on into the shape of a star by stomping on the ground. Ace:His fire breath is so hot it i able to burn in and turn into dust. Corspy:He was able to do a spinning attack that sent Mario flying. Ace:He was able to create a star reactor,a dark matter plant and a galaxy reactor. Corspy98:Finally he was planning on creating his own galaxy and was planning to rule his own universe. Ace:Over all Bowser is one turtle you don't want to mess with. Bowser:Look at you, running around like a flea on a puny planetoid. Know what isn't puny? My massive new power... The power to flatten you like a space pancake!" '' Frieza Ace:Frieza was the former prince of the universe. Corsoy:Before he died twice. Ace:He is also responsible for Goku arriving on earth. Corspy. Which lead to his downfail. Ace:The irony. Corspy:Anyways He eventually ran into Beerus who he happened to piss off. Ace:They fought and Beerus took Frieza down with little to no effort. Corspy98:Beerus then instructed Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta. Ace:Beerus almost decided to kill him after. Corspy98:He then ran into the Galatic Patrol later and took them down with little to no effort. Ace:He soon figured they were not all loyal to him and become very paranoid. Corsy98:Due to the legend of the super saiyan which Frieza feared. Ace:So he destroyed the entire planet. Corspy98:A couple Saiyans were able to survive those being Goku, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz,Turtles and Broly. Ace:Eventually he fought Goku on Namek and lost. Corspy98:Then he came to earth with his father and was killed by Future Trunks, Ace:he eventually came back for a third time and actually succeeded in destroying Earth. Corspy98:Luckily Whis Reversed time and gave Goku and Vegeta a do over. Ace:And Frieza was defeated for a third and final time. Corspy98:Don't let him fool you though frieza is a very tough opponent. Ace:He has many attacks and abilities like... Corspy98 He is able to fly. Ace:He can manipulate his chi. Corspey98:He also has varies attacks such as ... Ace:the Death Beam. Corspy:This is where he shoots a beam from his finger. Ace:This attack can pierce through opponents. Corspy:He also has the Death Ball. Ace:This attack allows him to throw a ball of ki that can destroy a planet. Corspy:He also has the Fissure Slash. Ace:this is where he slashes at an object. Corspy:Frieza was able to slash thousands of meters with his finger.He also stated it can cut through anything. Ace:He also has the Nova Strike. Corspy:This is where he rushes his opponent after shielding himself. in energy. Ace:He also has the Punishing Blaster. Corspy:This is where he gathers energy in his hand and moves his hand forward releashing a giant blast causing a ton of damage. Ace:He also has teleknesis. Corspy:He can use this to throw objects such as rocks at his opponent. Ace:He can also paralyze opponents that are weaker then him and make them explode. Corspy:He also has the Tsubi Kiezan. Ace:This is where he creates two homing energy disc that are more effective when he uses his hand to increase the speed and cutting capabilites. Corspy:he is also capable of shooting ki blast. Ace:He also has eye lasers. Corspy:This can destroy small objects and able to help lessen attacks from opponents. Ace:He also has the Death Comet. Corspy:This is where he starts shooting giant spheres of energy. Ace:This attack was able to destroy the Namekian countryside. Corspy:He also has the WhirlWind Blow. Ace:This is where he is able to create strong winds that create a tornado. Corspy98:He has the Punishing Rush. Ace:This is where Frieza elbows his opponents in the stomach then hits them on their legs with his tail then he turns them around. Afterward he slaps them twice hitting them away and then teleporting away to deliver a backhand punch to them in the face. Corspy:This causes a large amount of damage. Ace:he also has the Super Nova. Corspy:This attack is a more powerful form of his Death Ball. Ace:This attack is mostly used by Frieza to destroy planets or a last resort to kill his opponent. Corspy:He also has a move called Destroy The Planet. Ace:This attack us a version of the Death Ball. Corspy:He used this attack to try to destroy Planet Namek. Ace:He also has the Barrage Death Ball. Corspy98:He also has the Barrage Death Ball. Ace:This is a Rapid-Fire version of the Death Ball. Corspy:He has the 100 Percent Death Ball. Ace:This is where he creates a electric pink sphere that can destroy a planet. Corspy:He has the Punishing Blast. Ace:This is where he shoots a energy wave at his opponent. Corspy:He also has the Death Storm. Ace:Thus is where he creates a giant exploding wave. Corspy:He also has this is getting exciting. Ace:This is where Frieza rushes his opponent. Corspy:he also has a counterattack called You Thought that was it. Ace:He also has another counterattack called Punishing Counter. Corspy:He waits until the opponent attacks kicks them in the face then moves behind then and send them away using a Death Cannon. Ace:This causes high amount of damage to the opponent. Corspy:He also has the Crazy Finger Point. Ace:This is where he shoots a fast but weak burst that explodes where ever Frieza points to. Corspy:He also has the Imprisonment Ball. Ace:This is where he captures his opponent and puts them in a ball they can't break out of.Then he can munipulate the ball as much as he wants.But when it touches something that isn't Frieza it explodes. Corspy:He also has the Death Break. Ace:This is a rush attack he uses which during it performs a combo on his opponent. Corspy:He also has the Nova Strike. Ace:This is where he creates a sphere of energy around himself and charges at his opponent, Corspy:He also has the attack Ruthless Blow. Ace:This is where he impales his opponent with one of his hands. Corspy:He also has the Death Blaster. Ace:This attack is a energy wave that was used against Trunks. Corspy:Frieza doesn't need to breath unlike Goku and the others. Ace:He can also lock on to his opponents to know their postion at any moment. Corspy:He can also make his tail go great distances and come back afterward. Ace:Frieza also has various forms he can tranform into like... Corspy:His Second Form. Ace:This is where his appreances chances to be more musicliar. Corspey:Not to meantion his power doubles in this form. Ace:Then there Third Form. Corspy:His third form is more powerful then his second form. Ace:His Final Form is his true form. Corspy:This is the form Frieza was born in. Ace:He also is more powerful in this form. Corspy:Then there is his Final 100 Percent Form. Ace:This is where he maxes out the power his body can input. Corspy:And he gains even more muscles. Ace:Finally his last from Golden Frieza. Corspy:Frieza's body turns gold and he is given a giant boost in power. Ace:There is a drwback though. Corspy:his energy starts dropping by a lot in this form which means he can only stay in this form for a short period of time. Ace:Like Bowser Frieza has done some pretty amazing things like... Corspy:He is able to survive the worst injuries you can think of. Ace:He was able to survive the explosion of Planet Namek when he was near the center of the explosion. Corspy:Frieza took in the explosion when he was in two,he was weaken from the fight with Goku, Half of his blood and organs in his body were gone,then Goku beat him up,Then he tok a kamamaha, He was half dead, was out of it, and couldn't use his ki to help protect him from the blast and he still did not take a lot of damage. Ace:It was stated by Piccollo that Frieza could destroy Planet Nammek with just his strength. Corspy:This means Frieza could destroy the planet with his bare hands. Ace:He can overpowered the entire Sayian Race. Corpsy98:The saiyans power levels go from 3000 to 1800. Ace:He could destroy his whole army and they would stand no chance. Corspy:he was able to teleport instantly to Shenron after he spotted him. Ace:He was able to stab krillin's chest and move so fast no one could react. Corspy:He was able to rip Nails hand off with ease. Ace:Frieza was able to redirect Vegeta's planet busting attack. Corspy:he kicked Goku so hard into the water it created a whirlpool. Ace:Frieza was kicked into a island so hard it heavily damaged said island. Corspy:He was able to walk off being thrown into a rock pillar and then casually goes back to the fight. Ace:He was able to blow up krillin with telekenisis. Corspy:He was able to burn Piccollo while also using his telekenisis. Ace:He was able to destroy Planet Vegeta in his first form. Corspy:He is able to literally slice the planet. Ace:He was so powerful he caused Planet Namek to begin exploding. Corspy:Frieza is one alien you don't want to mess with. Frieza:Observe. My left hand...it's strength alone is enough to crush you like the little bug you are, so as a special one time bonus, today, I will fight you while my other hand is behind my back. So now that we've got the ground rules settled, shall we begin? Intermission Corspey: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Ace: It's time for a Death Battle!' Death Battle Bowser is sitting on his throne trying to come up with a plan to kidnap Princess Peach when Kammek comes in. Kammek:Sir someone is attacking Mushroom Kingdom and is heading this way. Bowser:Where is Mario and his cowardly brother? Kammek They are on cruise again. Bowser:You just told me about this now. Kammek:yes. Bowser:Idiot! Kammek:Sure the creature is getting closer to the castle what should we do? Bowser:Prepare for battle. Jessis, James, Meowth:Did someone say prepare for trouble? Bowser:Bowser looks at them then punches them. They break the ceiling and go flying into the sky: Jessie,James and Meowth:It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again ding. Frieza:So your the king of this kingdom? Bowser:Yes i am Bowser King of the Koppa's. Frieza:I am Frieza Ruler of the Universe. Bowser:You don't scare me. Frieza:You won't be anything once i am done with you and then take this planet for my own. Bowser:I won't let you do that. Frieza:Restiance is furtile:But if we have to fight i guess that's okay. Bowser:Bring it! FIGHT Frieza shoots a finger beam at Bowser but Bowser goes in his shell. Neat trick but that won't save you from me. Bowser grabs a bomb and throws it at Frieza. Frieza uses telkenesis to deflect the bomb. Is that the nest you got. No replied Bowser. He jumps in his Clown Car and starts shooting fire balls and bombs at Frieza. Frieza use a finger beam to destroy them. That Car is getting annoying. Finger Beam. The beam hits the Clown Car Bowser goes in his shell before the car explodes.Looks like this is over. That was way easier then i thought it would be. Bowser appears and slashes at Frieza. Ow that hurt. There is more where that came from. That's the only time you land blow. Frieza flicks Bowser away. Bowser goes into a wall. Kamek do something. Frieza teleports behind him and shoots a finger beam at Kamek killing him. No Kamek.Your pay for that,Bowser. Bowser jumps creating an earthquake. Nice trick but that won't help. Throws a finger beam at Bowser then telports behind him and throws into the ground. Death Ball. Take this. Bowser goes inside his shell. There is a giant explosion. Bowser's castles were no more. My castle. Frieza laughs.It was a pathetic looking castle, anyway. Though not as pathetic as you. Bowser Roars DIE! Bowser throws spike balls at Frieza. Frieza destroys all of them. Is that the best you got? Bowser creates a poison fog around Frieza. Pathetic. Frieza teleports behind Bowser and grabs his tail and starts swinging him. Die! Bowser is thrown into lava. Looks like i made turtle soup out of you. hahahaha. The lava starts to bubble and Dry Bowser comes out. You can change forms, too. How cute. Time to finish this. Frieza changes forms into he is in his 100 percent final form. This was fun while it lasted. Friez teleports behind him Death Storm. There is a giant explosion. Dust forms where Bowers was standing. I guess you couldn't handle the....Bowser slashes at Frieza's face and connects. How dare you scratch me. Imprisonment Ball. Bowser is put into a ball. Time to die. Frieza throws Bowser into space. Good Bye. Frieza throws the ball into the sun. Death Ball. Dry Bowser reappears you're still not dead. You are more annoying then i thought. Dry Bowser shoots fire Balls at Frieza. Freiza Teleports behind Bowser. Time to die for real Death Blaster. Energy wave shoots at Bowser. Barrage Death Ball. Frieza throws multiple Death Balls at Bowser. Teleports behind him. Imprisonment Ball. Bowser turns but it is too late. Good bye for good. Frieza throws Bowser into the planet. Bowser crashes into the planet. 100 Percent Death Ball. Frieza throws it into the planet. The planet explodes. Nothing is left. That was harder then i thought it was going to be. Oh well. Teleports away. K.O. Corspey:Wow that was brutal. Ace:indeed it was. While Bowser had the advantage of being able to go inside his shell that wasn't enough to save him from losing. Even if He went in his shell Frieza could just wait until he comes and attack him. Plus Bowser's shell was not enoug to save him from being boiled alive in lava. Dry Bowser is immune to fire so it's safe to say he would probably be able to survive being thrown into the sun. Corpsey:Speaking about lava. Dry Bowser might be powerful but it can be defeated by him falling from a good height. Being thrown back to the planet would be more then enough to make Dry Bowser fall apart. After that, there wasn't much he could do once he was put in the imprisonment Ball and thrown to Earth. Ace:Bowser might be able to keep up with Mario and was able to tag Roselina's Observatory which would make him at least FTL+ speed. But that isn't hs combat speed - that is his travel speed. Bowser in combat is pretty slow. The problem is Frieza can keep up with Super Saiyan Blue Goku who is also easily around FTL+ speed. Which puts them about equal in speed. Corspey98:Bowser is powerful don't get me wrong but without the star wand or other super op items Bowser would not be as powerful as he could be. Not to forgot Bowser only has those in certain games. He doesn't always have that on him. Unlike his clown car which he usually has in the games he appears in. Meanwhile, Frieza can destroy a planet he on and survive after having a hard fought fight against Goku. Ace:I guess Bowser was toast. Corspey98:The winner is Frieza. Next time on Death Battle: ?:Rainbow Glitter Unicorn Blast. ?: A ladybug? Smart choice. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Adopted by corspy98 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles